love at first sight
by shikarimon
Summary: What! There's a new spirit detective? Who is she and why does Yuuseke thinks he likes her?
1. Default Chapter

love at first sight by: gundam pilot 110 Couple: Serena/Yuuseke  
  
That night: Serena was watching Yuuseke fight the toughest demon in the spirit world. Koenma had forgotten about the other spirit detective. She saw that Yuuseke was having a hard time with this guy. Serena jumped out of the tree and said, "Hey bull face. Turn around and face a true warrior." The demon turned around and saw Serena. Yuuseke saw a girl dressed up in a white ninja outfit and said, "Get out of here. Do you want to be kill?" Serena ignored him and said, "You're going back to the spirit world." The demon just laughed and launched the attack. She saw that he was fighting with blind rage and just jumped over him. Boton was helping Yuuseke. She saw everything that this girl had. Serena was jumping and the demon hit a tree, making the tree fall over. She saw that this was an opportunity and said a spell. It went like this:  
  
Moon of the Stars Moon of the Earth Help me relinquish this evil From this world Put him back To where he belongs And confine him From ever escaping.  
  
The spell was released to the demon and he was back into the spirit world. Serena turned to Boton, Yuuseke, and another demon. She said, "I helped you this time. Next time, you won't be so lucky with the last demon." She jumped off into the wilderness and retransforms into a normal girl. Yuuseke asked, "Boton, who was that?" "I honestly don't know Yuuseke," said Boton. The demon said, "Hello. I'm Korema. Meet me at the hospital on the third day after today. I'll be waiting." Korema jumped off into the night and left Boton and Yuuseke to themselves. "I'm going to go home. I'll find the other demons later," said Yuuseke. Boton said, "Wait Yuuseke. I need to give you this. It is a tracker on finding the demons." Yuuseke nodded his head and went home.  
  
The next day: Everyone was in school. The teacher was running late because of a new student. Kakyo was sitting quietly. Kuwabara was having a fight with Yuuseke again. Then, the door opened and insteps the teacher with the new student. Every guy was falling head over heels with this new girl. Kakyo thought, She could be another friend for me. Every girl was jealous of her for her beauty and was glaring at her. "Class, today we have a new student. Please welcome Serena Tsukino," said Mr. Jackson. Serena bowed down and said, "How do you do." Everyone was looking at her, even Yuuseke because he was picking strange vibes off her. "Good. Now Serena, why don't you sit next to Yuuseke Yuremeshi." Serena nodded her head and went to the only empty seat, next to Yuuseke. Everything went smoothly.  
  
On the roof top: Yuuseke was saying, "Why is there another Spirit Detective? I should be the only one who was fit to do the job. I don't need a partner." Serena heard everything and thought, The new Spirit Detective. Serena wanted to get Yuuseke attention. She said, "Maybe because she is more experience than you. And maybe Koenma wanted you to learn how to control your anger so you won't do something foolish." Yuuseke was shock and said, "You heard everything? I thought that I was the only one here." Serena was laughing and said, "Yes. Quite well actually." Yuuseke said, "You have to promise not to tell anyone." Serena said, "I was suppose to meet this spirit detective and tell him that I was his partner." Yuuseke was shocked again because she was looking for him. "Look. I'm the guy you want. I don't need a partner," said Yuuseke. Serena said, "This was not my idea. Koenma thought this up." Yuuseke said, "We should just get rid of him." Serena laughed and said, "I'll see you at the hospital for two days later." Yuuseke nodded his head and the two went down to their classes, only Yuuseke skipped class.  
  
Two days later: Yuuseke was walking down to the hospital. When he got there, he saw none other than Serena and Korema starting a fight. "Look. I'm here to get the mirror back. Why do you want the mirror anyway," said Serena. Yuuseke walked up to them and asked, "Hey. What's going on, guys?" Korema said, "I was explaining that I needed the mirror to grant my wish. And she said that the mirror isn't mine. She was right, but after I make this wish, I will give the mirror back to you." "Korema, I'm sorry. You should have just told me yesterday. I can heal your mother. I know she is in the hospital." Both Yuuseke and Korema were staring at Serena in shock. "How do you know this," asked Korema. "I looked through your mind. Duh. And before you ask, I was born with powers to heal and to read people's minds. Like right now. Korema wants to save his mother's life and Yuuseke is thinking of. FOOD?! Yuuseke, why are you thinking about food at a time like this," asked Serena. Yuuseke said, "Hey. Stay out of my mind. It's my mind and not yours." Serena was sighing and gave Yuuseke a candy bar. They went up into the rooftop to make the wish. While they were walking up the stairs, Korema said, "You guys fight like a couple." Serena and Yuuseke yelled, "WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" Korema said, "Okay. You didn't have to yell at me." The mirror said, "Make a wish, but be warn that if you wish, you will cost your life." Korema said, "I wish for my mother to be healthy again." Lightning went through his body and Yuuseke and Serena stuck their hands in there. "Hey mirror. If you can hear us, take our life instead," said the two. The mirror burst into light and everyone was still alive. "I will permit this once because you two are loyal to this person. Farewell," said the mirror. Korema went to see his mother and the two got the ball and the mirror.  
  
Next week: Serena and Yuuseke saw the last demon with the sword. Serena distracted Kakyo while Yuuseke dragged the last demon to the docks. Serena said, "Kakyo, why don't you buy that book. I'll come back later." Kakyo nodded her head and went inside the store. Serena ran to the docks and saw the demon and Yuuseke fight. "Do you know who I am," said the demon, "I am Hiei, the fastest demon alive." Serena was looking to see if he slashed any one with that sword. Yuuseke said, "I don't freaking care who you are. You were after my friend and that was a big mistake. Spirit Gun!" The energy bounced off the mirror and hit Hiei in the back. He said, "I can't believe it. I was beaten by a mere boy." Hiei disappeared into the spirit world to face the consequences. "Nice work Yuuseke," said Serena. Yuuseke said, "Let's go home." Serena invited Yuuseke to stay at her house for tonight because the house was four blocks away from the dock. Yuuseke agreed and went to her house. When Serena was sleeping, Yuuseke went inside her room and saw her sleeping tranquility on the bed. She looks like and angel, said Yuuseke before going back to his own room. Serena was smiling because she read that last thought before actually falling asleep.  
  
3 weeks later: Serena was talking to Boton and said, "Maybe we can trick Yuuseke into going on this mission. What do you think Boton?" Boton nodded her head. Serena told Boton how she felt about Yuuseke. She had developed feelings for him. Same as Yuuseke. They were stubborn into admitting it. Yuuseke went up to the rooftop because he had a message from Serena to meet her here. Serena said, "Yuuseke. We have a mission. Are you going to go with me on this mission?" Yuuseke said, "Hm. go on a mission or sleep on this three day weekend? I would have to go with sleep over the weekend." Boton was waving her hands with two tickets in front of Yuuseke. "I have two tickets to a wrestling match and Serena has one but who will have the other," said Boton. Yuuseke agreed immediately. Serena and Yuuseke started their journey to the temple and protect the woman.  
  
The next day: Yuuseke and Serena were climbing up the steps and into the temple. A lot of guys were there. They even bumped into Kuwabara. Then everything went silent. The woman came out and Serena gasped. She ran in front, dragging Kuwabara and Yuuseke in there too. Serena stopped in front of the woman and said, "Hello sensei. I hope that you have been feeling well. I have come to warn you about something." The woman said, "Serena. How nice to see you. I see you have two apprentices." Serena laughed and said, "No. These are my friends. The one with the black hair is Yuuseke and the blonde hair is Kuwabara." Everyone was looking at them and was thinking, She had an apprentice already? So, the contest began and with Yuuseke and Kuwabara in the contest, Serena didn't have to break any nails. The first round went to the people with the red papers. The second round went to those who score higher than a 50. Kuwabara and Yuuseke were at it again. Serena said, "Will you to quit it for just 2 hours? You guys are acting like a bunch of 5 year olds." They stopped and saw that Serena was right. Everyone was looking at them with a grotesque face. The third one was with Yuuseke going straight and Kuwabara going left. Serena was in this race because she loved to run. Yuuseke was having a hard problem because of a flying bat. Kuwabara was first and Yuuseke was last. Serena said, "That was fun. Seeing all of those creatures again." The woman nodded her head and everyone followed her. The fourth round was to determine the four people who will go head to head in the battlefield. They were Yuuseke, Kuwabara, the demon, and a guy that can shoot a spirit hand from his palm.  
  
At a battle field: Yuuseke was warn out from using too much energy on the spirit gun. Serena had forgotten to tell him that feeling the power can regenerate the spirit gun. Eventually, Yuuseke won the fight. Kuwabara was fighting the demon in disguise. Kuwabara was hurt pretty badly, but good thing Serena was there to heal him. The demon said, "Well spirit. I feel that you should be gone by now." Yuuseke was having a hard time. Serena knew she should not interfere, but this is Yuuseke. She didn't know what to do. Serena looked devastated and said, "The battle has just begun." Serena said a different spell this time. It went like this:  
  
God of Fire God of War Give power to Yuuseke To help him Bring this evil To justice This demon has been Causing a mayhem Please make Yuuseke Grow and banish the demon Forever into the spirit world.  
  
The spell was working because Yuuseke was growing tall. Rephrase that, he was a giant. Kuwabara, Boton, and the demon were all scared except for Serena and the woman. Yuuseke asked, "What did you do?" Serena replied, "I used my large spell to make you tall." Yuuseke was nodding his head and stepped on the demon. When he lifted his shoe, he saw nothing but the ground. "Can you change me back?" Serena nodded and did another spell. It went like this:  
  
Erif fo dog Raw fo dog Mih pleh ot Live siht gnirb Ecitsuj ot Neeb sah nomed siht Mehyam a gnisuac EkesuuY ekam esaelp Nomed eht hsinab dna worg EkesuuY ot rewop evig Dlrow tirips eht otni reverof  
  
Then Yuuseke was to his normal size again. "You have got to teach me how to do that," said Yuuseke. Serena only laughed at the temptation on his face. "Ask my sensei. She taught me everything you need to know," said Serena. Yuuseke was grateful that Serena was there. He did the unexpected thing he would ever regret. Yuuseke kissed Serena. Serena was shocked and gave more time for Yuuseke to deepen the kiss. Everyone around them was looking at Yuuseke shock. He never does this thing, thought the three forgotten people. Serena was enjoying the kiss. Unbeknownst to Serena, she was kissing back. Yuuseke slipped his tongue inside Serena's mouth and was tasting her sweet lips. After the long, passionate kiss, the two needed air. They unwillingly let go and were flushed by the kiss. Yuuseke said, "Uh. I am so sor. sorry. I shoul. shouldn't have done that to you. I should have." He felt a pair of moist lips on his and was shock that Serena was kissing him back. Serena let go and said, "Yuuseke, what were you going to say?" Yuuseke said, "Ah. would you be my girlfriend? I know it's sudden and all but yeah." Serena giggled and said, "I would love to." "What should we call this event," asked Serena's sensei. "We should call it 'Love At First Sight'," said Boton. Kuwabara said, "Even thought we fight, I'm happy for them." Everyone nodded and left to leave these two young lovebirds alone.  
  
The end! 


	2. notice

Dear readers,

I'm sorry to say that I'm not going to update some of my stories anytime soon. I know that you want me to update, but I'm starting to concentrate solely on my new story: The Rebel Sisters and the 'Kage'. Thank you for reading my fanfics, and I'll try to make something up for the stories you want me to update. (Hence the TRY)It's very complicated since I have to come up with an outline in my head first. Sorry and thank you for reviewing!

Yours truly,

Shikarimon


End file.
